


Proposition

by okii_dokii_dokii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, aka everyone is okay and not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okii_dokii_dokii/pseuds/okii_dokii_dokii
Summary: prop·o·si·tionˌpräpəˈziSH(ə)n/nounA suggested scheme or plan of action, especially in a business context.synonyms: proposal, scheme, plan, project, idea, program, bid





	

Rynnli was nervous. Why had she been summoned to the throne room at such a late hour? As far as she could remember, she hadn't done anything wrong…

 

She had been sitting in the library reading about something or another when one of the Kingsglaive nervously interrupted her with a tap on the shoulder.

 

“M-miss (Y/L/N), y-your presence ha-as been requested I-in the throne room immediately!” He was definitely a new recruit, she could tell by the way he addressed her. She had told all the Glaive to just call her by her first name even though she was the captain. Nevertheless, she acknowledged him and shut her book.

 

“Thank you for delivering the message. If you'll excuse me…” She had thanked him as she shuffled past him. The long walk there gave time for the muddled thoughts in her head to fester and bubble. For the past two weeks Ignis, Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus had all been very distant, barely talking to her except for passing in the hallways.

 

Prompto would talk to her with any and all time he had, going on and on about his latest photos or some new trouble he had managed to get himself into, giving her a hug and a cute smooch whenever he would have to leave. Gladiolus, on the other hand, would always sweep her up in a tight bear hug whenever they’d cross paths and sometimes kiss her so deeply it made her head spin. (He was definitely the most passionate out of the four, but she wasn’t complaining.) Ignis, though ever stoic, would make sure to compliment her in some way and sometimes, if he was relaxed enough she’d get a peck on the cheek from him. Noctis wasn’t nearly as predictable as the others. Sometimes a light kiss...and other times, he would start a heavy makeout session against the nearest wall. And yet other times, she’d get a hug, and once he even pinched her butt. She really was never sure what to expect from him (or any of them for that matter), but it certainly wasn’t anything like this. Nothing so...cold and lonely...

 

Had she done something wrong? Why were they all being so distant? Everything that she'd ever done with them spun in her head, trying to find what the cause of her summoning might be. Thank goodness she had been to the throne room countless time before, otherwise she was sure that she would've ended up lost in the palace and not standing in front of the ornate door while deep in her thoughts.

 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door gently. _Everything will be fine, I’m sure it’s just something small._  She thought. The door opened only a crack and a corny, hushed voice spoke to her.

 

“What’s the password?” It said. Raising a curious eyebrow, Rynnli was unsure what she was supposed to do. It was obviously Prompto, if the tuft of blond hair was anything to go by. He sounded like he was trying really hard not to laugh, and it was adorable. Stifling a giggle, she responded.

 

“Hmmm….chocobo?”

 

“Nnnope. Try again!” Prompto said, popping the p. Rynnli rolled her eyes.

 

“Regalia?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Crystal?”

 

“Still no.”

 

“Duckbutt?”

 

“Heh, classy. Try again Princess.”

 

Rynnli had nearly forgotten her earlier troubles by now, relishing in the playful tone of Prompto’s voice when he called her Princess.

 

“Let me in or I’ll knock your teeth out?” She said, sickly sweet. She could see the jolt of fear pass through the single blue eye she could see through the crack in the door as he backed his face away from the door. A nervous laugh followed.

 

“Heh...Close but nope~! I’ll give you a hint. Noct’s least favorite food.” She could practically hear the silly smile in his voice, triggering her own lips to curve into a wry grin.

 

“Peas…...Peeeas….Pel...Ple...Please! It’s please, isn’t it?” She asked excitedly. An equally happy laugh came from inside the door, and it opened to reveal the dorky smile of her blond lover. He reached out and ruffled her hair, messing it up more than it was before. She tried to swat his hands away but it was too late; her moderately assembled appearance had been ruined. Rynnli pouted, but it only served to make Prompto laugh harder. He was stopped by a light slap to the shoulder from Ignis who greeted Rynnli with a warm smile not seen by many.

 

“Glad that you made it. Please, come in.” He said, gesturing to the open door. Rynnli smiled at his warm behavior. Maybe she hadn’t done something wrong after all. He led her farther into the room by her hand, Prompto following close behind. Though his eyes could no longer see, they all still loved him. The same sharp-tongued, protective Ignis was still there. The throne room was grand and spacious as always, and the sun glittering through the tall windows only served to make her feel more out of place than she already did. The throne was empty, though. Noctis did not sit upon in, but instead waited at the bottom of the stairs in front of it. He was chatting away with Gladiolus, looking nervous but still as regal as always. Gladio was laughing at something, probably a joke at the prince-turned-king’s expense.

 

The ten years that Noctis had been in the crystal were hard, but were it not for Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus it would have been much harder. The four of you were there for each other during the endless nights, giving comforting words and affection abundantly. They had each confessed at one point thinking about splitting up to live on their own; without a prince to protect there wasn’t really a point to them sticking together. They’d tried it for one night, each in a different place but that didn’t last more than that one day and the next waking cycle they spent in a cuddle puddle.

 

Rynnli seemed to be the glue that held them together those ten long years. When they had gotten the collective call from Talcott that he’d found Noctis again, tears were shed by everyone. Prompto had completely broken down in her arms, Ignis had gone quiet but a disbelieving smile on his face. Rynnli was nearly overcome as well, but her smile shone even though her tears flowed freely.

 

When they had confronted Ardyn in that final fateful battle, she had been forced to the ground with the other three, unconscious. That had been the last time she had seen him, and she had been sad that she couldn't help him at all. Besides, she had wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid, cocky grin off of Ardyn's smug face. She asked him about the battle when he returned to them after the battle. He told her, to her delight, that he did in fact punch the stupid, cocky grin off of Ardyn's face. The five had a good laugh about it, despite being bruised and battered from this final battle. 

The sun returned to the land, and Noctis took his rightful place as King of Lucis. The daemons disappeared, none of them being seen since then. Niflheim had also withdrawn form many of the territories it possessed, almost disappearing entirely. Life went back to normal. 

Well, at least as normal as it could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end of this, really! This'll probably end up being two chapters, so please look forward to that!


End file.
